1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluorescent materials, more particularly it relates to fluorescent rare earth activated rare earth fluorogermantes.
2. Prior Art
Alkaline earth fluorogermanates are known. Magnesium flurogermanate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,303 and is disclosed to be useful as a color corrector in high pressure mercury vapor lamps. As is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,303 the maximum peak emmission is about 658 nanometers and a secondary peak occurs at about 631 nanometers.
It is believed that providing a new luminescent material useful in fluorescent lamps that upon excitation by ultraviolet light yields a bright emission is an advancement in the art.